


[SpaPort]the Red Carnation

by armyandcounty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armyandcounty/pseuds/armyandcounty
Summary: 🇵🇹：🇪🇸≈🌸
Relationships: Spain/Portugal
Kudos: 1





	[SpaPort]the Red Carnation

**Author's Note:**

> 🇵🇹：🇪🇸≈🌸

“这美丽的花，像少女的裙摆。”

我觉得，他更像安东尼奥的笑容。乍一看，它热烈，温柔与热情交织，尤其是那抹鲜血一般触目惊心的红色，让人情不自禁联想到赛场上用生命起舞的斗牛士，挥舞着魅惑野兽的红布。

人们都喜欢看斗牛，喜欢看斗牛士的英姿飒爽，看他成功征服了野兽后的那种原始而狂野的自信；但是我不喜欢，我只觉得恐惧，恐惧那些让人们为之喝彩的虚晃一枪，恐惧那位站在斗牛士身边的死神。

再仔细去看，那笑容里掩埋的东西，就像康乃馨那被花瓣藏匿起的花蕊，别人怎么看得清楚呢——他可是个国家，不是那种无忧无虑、只需要考虑温饱问题，偶尔追求一下浪漫刺激的普通人。不可能说他内心追求的东西不是血淋淋的、交织着没日没夜炮火声的那些土地，财富，地位；退一万步讲，哪个国家不会去追求那些东西呢？至少为了他们的民族，他们不得不。

我这样想着。面前的人抬起头，对我露出了那样的微笑。

就像它的花语，热烈的爱。不得不承认，安东尼奥就是这样的热烈，让人为他的温暖着迷。

“那么，佩德罗，你要买吗？”

我点点头。他有些害羞地偏过脑袋，让我忽然也开始不好意思起来。

“那么，谢谢你。”

我抱着一大束鲜红色康乃馨，看着它们的笑颜，想起一切与血有关的可怖的回忆，即使此刻沐浴在阳光下，我的内心依然有些冰冷。安东尼奥从我身后走来，他俯身吻住我的唇角，热气瞬间从我的嘴唇环上我的脖颈。

“生日快乐。”我对安东尼奥说，并冲他眨了眨眼。安东尼奥接过我的花，咧开嘴角，那是一个不掺杂任何杂质的纯粹的笑。也许是旧的航海时代过去太久，如今我们早已经是自得其乐的模样，很少再去考虑那些对人们来说格外重要的事情，比如权力和财富。

红色的康乃馨很美，像弗拉门戈女舞者的大红长裙在灯光下甩动。像安东尼奥。虽然这比喻十分奇怪。


End file.
